


[Vid] Thug in My Life

by alpheratz



Category: How to Steal a Million (1966)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Festivids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpheratz/pseuds/alpheratz
Summary: How's she gonna tell her papa?





	[Vid] Thug in My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/gifts).



> Dear cupidsbow, I hope you enjoy this vid as much as I enjoyed making it! This is one of my favorite movies and making this vid made me appreciate it in a totally new way: the banter is so fun that I hadn't quite realized how just how great the physical comedy in it is. It was a blast. 
> 
> Thank you to my secret betas to be named later, you are wonderful. <3
> 
> Content advisory: a very tiny bit of blood, no physical trigger warnings.

On Vimeo:

[alpheratz-Thug in My Life](https://vimeo.com/315109011) from [alpheratz](https://vimeo.com/user87545644) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Vimeo password: audrey  


On Youtube:

Lyrics: [here](https://genius.com/Rihanna-theres-a-thug-in-my-life-lyrics). Note that verse 2 and part of the bridge have been edited out.


End file.
